P90
The FN P90 ("Project 90") is a series of Belgian-designed automatic weaponsSee FN Herstal's website for complete description of product line http://www.fnherstal.com/index.php?id=262. Described by some as submachine guns and others as carbines, they debuted in the 1980s. In an unusual move, the weapon's manufacturer, FN Herstal, created an entirely new round for the weapon, the 5.7x28mm. The round is designed to defeat soft armor and ballistic helmets up to 100 meters away. It is fed from a horizontal, translucent 50-round magazine. The base of the magazine is toward the barrel. The cartridges sit at a right angle to the firing chamber are fed into a spiral feed ramp, where they are rotated 90 degrees. This unique feeding design allow a cyclic firing rate of 900 rounds per minute and also makes the weapon very compact. The spent casings are ejected through the bottom of the weapon, allowing ambidextrous use. The intent of the small form factor was to accommodate personnel not normally expected to take part in combat, e.g.: vehicle and artillery crews, and other support personnel. A pistol, the Five-seveN, was also created for the round; the round is considered more effective when fired from the P90.Doughtery, Martin J. Small Arms: From the Civil War to the Present Day, Fall River Press: 2005, pages 66, 110-111 The pistol does not appear in the games. The P90 belongs to a unique class of firearm called the Personal Defense Weapon (PDW), a class of weapons whose design incorporates aspects of both submachine guns and carbines. Other PDWs include the MP7, MP9, MP5K-PDW, PP-2000, Magpul PDR, and KAC PDW. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In singleplayer, the P90 is a rare weapon used only occasionally by Russian Ultranationalists in the later levels of the game. It can be found most commonly in Heat, All Ghillied Up, and Mile High Club but can also appear on later levels of the game. Typically, the weapon is unsuppressed and uses iron sights. In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked at Level 40. Like all other submachine guns, it can be modified with a Suppressor, Red Dot Sight, or ACOG Scope. The P90 has a 50 round magazine and a very high rate of fire. It is better than other SMGs at long range due to its low recoil and high rate of fire. However, it is also the slowest-killing SMG at close range. There is often much debate between the P90 and the MP5. The MP5 has higher damage in close quarters combat and less obstructive iron sights. The P90 has a higher rate of fire, a bigger magazine, less recoil, and does the same damage in medium and long range combat. Because of these different advantages and disadvantages, most players consider the P90 superior if using a Silencer, but otherwise prefer the MP5. In the PC version, having a P90 as a player's primary weapon greatly increases their sprint duration, unlike any other weapon in the game, thus giving the player a free Extreme Conditioning. Because of this, the P90 is the best weapon in the game in terms of mobility in the PC and Wii version (it has been patched on the other consoles). Image:p90_4.png|P90 Image:p90iron_4.png|Iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer The P90 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with a few changes: decreased recoil, a slightly lower rate of fire, smaller iron sights, and slightly better weapon detail. It is unlocked at rank 24 in Multiplayer. The side rail mounts go completely unused, which may serve as evidence that the Heartbeat Sensor was originally going to be usable on SMGs. With its high rate of fire and sizable magazine capacity, it's a good gun for rushing, but up to a point. The P90 is a threat at close range, but ineffective at distances unless fired in short, controlled bursts. The high magazine capacity and moderate damage output at close range makes this an intermediate weapon between submachine guns and light machine guns, particularly with the Extended Magazines option attached (Extended Mags increases the magazine size from 50 rounds to 75 rounds) making this a more mobile option than hauling around an LMG for close range fire support and covering fire. The P90 is an effective Akimbo option, as each gun can fire for a considerable amount of time. Camouflage can't really be seen unless it is being reloaded or has an attachment that replaces the iron sight. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Thermal scope *Extended Magazines File:P90 6.png|The P90 in Modern Warfare 2 File:P90_Sights_MW2.jpg|The P90's iron sights in Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized features the P90 as one of the four submachine guns available in game. In singleplayer, the P90 is used only by SAS and USMC. It is a starting weapon in "Oil Rig Confrontation", "Winter Assault", and "Last Chance". The weapon always has a Red Dot Sight, since it is actually integrated with the weapon. It has a slightly lower rate of fire than in the console versions, but has higher damage per bullet. File:P90_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg File:P90_Mobilized.jpg|The P90 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:P90_RDS_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The integrated Red Dot Sight Trivia *The in-game model uses a strange way of holding the weapon, resting the front of the weapon in the character's left palm instead of the normal way of putting the left thumb through the weapon's frontal thumb hole, assuming a right-handed shooter. *The P90 has a laser sight that is unused, and the magazine always looks full to the player, (much like the G36C) despite the actual ammunition levels. *Despite the sprinting glitch being patched on other consoles, the P90 in the Wii version of Modern Warfare still increases the player's sprint time by seventy five percent. *It has been likened to the PPSh-41, as both guns have a large magazine capacities and high rates of fire. *The P90 version depicted in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2 is the "TR" model with rails rather than an integrated sight, whereas Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized depicts the standard version, with the integrated Red Dot Sight. *In Modern Warfare 2, the side of the magazine on the P90 says "Made By Infinity CC". *The P90 was the first bullpup weapon to be featured in any Call Of Duty game. *In Exodus, when turning on your laser it will come out of the gun's barrel, rather than the laser on the side of the gun. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, there is also a suppressed version using a C-More Tactical-type red dot sight instead of iron sights, called the "P90 SD" found in All Ghillied Up, specifically, on the body of the enemy soldier Cpt. MacMillan says "Oi, Suzy!" to and the majority of the rest of the Russian troops. *When in third person, the P90 reloads as if the magazine was below of the weapon. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, when no camo or sight is applied, there is a visible mark on the rear iron sight which shows that the model used for the P90's iron sight is a shrunk-down version of the MP5's rear iron sight. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer